Mary Sue Dubois Strike Varga
by Motown Scrapper
Summary: I think from the title you can guess where I'm going with this one. It was inspired by Taylor Varga in the Worm section and is pretty much similar in the character traits one using a little girl as the brain instead of a teen. I figure that if I'm going to use a Mary Sue character I might as well really go whole hog out. So this is a very blatant Mary Sue story
1. Chapter 1

Mary Sue Dubois: Strike Varga

It was a bright sunny day, perfect for fishing. Mary Sue Dubois was leaning back against the side of the boat as the little girl lay on the seat watching the two fishing poles sitting in sockets on the stern of the little boat. The six year old was looking forward to starting school in the first grade next week. Mary was content. The sun shining on her ebony skin felt good. She was wearing a simple pink one-piece bathing suit and her hair was in cornrows that went into little pigtails that had little pink bows on the ends. Some people would question the fact that she was going out fishing in the Gulf of Aztecia in a nine-foot rowboat. She would tell them that was all she needed and she would have a difficult time with a larger boat. The pole on the right started to bend and she quickly moved to grab it

"Got yah!" she said

After an eleven minute battle She grabbed a dip net and pulled in a nineteen inch grunt.

"Momma is going to make a good meal out of this one." She said with a smile as she put it in an aluminum box that was two-thirds full of water and had two smaller fish in it already.

Mary put the screened cover over the top of the aluminum box that served as her live well. Mary yawned a bit she looked over at the shoreline about seven miles to her right as she drifted with the current. It had taken her almost two hours to row her little boat out there but it was one of the best fishing spots in the area, a reef rising to within ten or fifteen feet of the surface. Now after the fight to bring in that last fish she was feeling a bit tired and decided a nap was in order. Mary put the fishing rod she had used to catch the fish in it's holder and brought in the line of the other one, she took a towel and folded it up and laid it on the end of the middle seat and after laying down used it for a pillow then took a second one and laid it over the top of her face covering her eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later Mary woke up because the boat was rocking considerably. She noticed that the sky was overcast then saw to her dismay that she could no longer see the shore and because of the overcast she had no idea of the direction of the sun. The water was choppy and the wind had picked up considerably…She was lost and conditions were deteriorating rapidly. Mary was beginning to get scared now, it was dark, she was not sure where she was and a storm was coming in. The little girl looked around at the horizon fighting panic when she saw what looked like white water on the horizon to her left. White water meant waves hitting a shore. She quickly jumped onto the center seat grabbed the oars and pulled with all her might. The wind was pushing the tiny boat toward the shore of what was clearly an island. As she rapidly approached the island pushed by the rapidly quickening wind as well as her own frantic pulling at the oars she could see high waves breaking on the shore Then she realized that her tiny boat was coming in FAST! A huge wave picked the little boat and it's tiny sailor well up in the air where it came down with a crash hitting the rocky shore with enough force to break a hole in the right side of the bow and tossed her forward onto the rocks. She hit hard tumbling end over end banging her legs and arms and landing on her back.

"OW!" she cried out in pain as she landed.

She slowly and painfully sat up her smooth ebony skin scraped and cut up by the hard landing on the rough coral. She looked down at her legs in addition to all the scrapes and small cuts her right knee was swelling up rapidly. Mary slowly struggled to her feet.

"OW!" she cried out once again tears' welling up in her eyes as she hobbled over to her battered boat the sky was looking like it was going to open up any minute.

Mary looked up at the rapidly darkening sky then looked around at the cliff wall and saw a small cave opening. As fast as her throbbing knee would allow she grabbed a small wooden box with a handle on top and the two towels on the seat and limped to the mouth of the cave crawling in just as torrents of rain suddenly came down. Mary carefully crawled deeper into the small cave about twelve feet in she came to a wall. She stopped and opened the box she was carrying, digging through some pieces of old inner tubes she dug out a couple small mason jars and a candle holder She opened one of the mason jars and pulled out a candle and placed it in the candle holder then after putting the lid back on the jar she opened a different one and pulled out a Zippo lighter and used it to light the candle. The soft yellow glow of the candle dimly lit up the end of the little cave. She found a ledge to put the candle holder on and dug-out a second candle holder and another candle and lit it and placed it on another ledge the second candle added to the light in the cave that was going to be her bedroom for the night…and perhaps longer. She looked around her The cave she had taken shelter on was not very large barely twelve feet long three to four feet wide and about three feet high. The back end was formed into a sort of "T" shape, The left side was a jumble of loose rocks but the right side made a bit of a cubby hole with a smooth dirt floor and an almost cozy feel with a number of small ledges that would make good shelves. She moved the candle holders to shelves on either side of the little cubby hole and laid the larger of the towels on the floor there and smoothed it out she put the folded smaller towel at the open end she sat down and dug through her little supply box. She had one small bottle of Coke left she pulled it out and took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich wrapped in wax paper also her last one. Mary sighed as she looked at her dinner for the night. But at least it was something She grabbed her bottle opener and popped the cap on the bottle of Coke barely getting her mouth over the top as it foamed over. Mary's mouth filled with the warm sweet foam. The foam settled down as the pressure dissipated as the gas cleared away. Once the pop had settled down she put the bottle on one of the ledges and unwrapped her sandwich and ate it washing it down with her Coke. After finishing her dinner such as it was Mary blew out the candles and lay down to sleep. Mary laid down and looked toward the mouth of the cave She could see the rain coming down hard in the dim light, but in spite of that she felt cozy in her little cubby hole and the soft pitter-patter of the rain at the other end of the cave she had taken shelter in soon lulled her to sleep.

A strong shaking and rumbling suddenly awakened her she immediately knew something was wrong…It was pitch dark in the cave now and the air was stuffy. She fumbled around for a minute until she felt the Zippo lighter and picking it up flipped the cap up and lit it. In the glow of the small flame she quickly found one of the candles and lit it flipping the cover of the lighter closed to extinguish the flame she looked around her little cave. The light from the candle revealed to her dismay that a rockslide had closed off the entrance to the cave…She was trapped! Fighting panic the little girl looked around the cave, then she saw that the rocks that had filled the other arm of the cave looked like they had shifted and revealed an opening in the end of the other arm of the cave. She slowly crawled over to the end and saw that the shift in the rocks had exposed a rock stairway going down past the glow of her candle. She crawled back to her cubby hole dug another candle out of her utility box and stuffed in the top of her swimsuit then did the same with the Zippo then crawled back to the opening of the cave at the top of the stairway. She winced as she moved her right knee hurting more, now swollen to double its normal size. She crawled back to the new hole and squeezed through it. Once on the other side she was able to stand again looking around to get her bearings she slowly limped down the stairs, as she went down the stairs she noticed there was light coming from the direction she was headed, getting brighter as she approached. She continued to limp down the stairs until the ended at the end of a long hallway with the lights getting brighter. Mary limped down the long hallway staring in awe at the walls and ceiling as she watched soon it opened up into a larger chamber. She paused at the entrance staring at a raised platform at the end that had something on it that was glowing brightly.

"Wow!" Mary Sue muttered as she stared at the glowing form.

"Do you seek power?" A voice from the large glowing object asked.

"Huh?" Mary responded as she backed up a step almost falling backwards because of her injured knee.

"Do you seek power?" The voice repeated.

Mary stood for several minutes staring at the glowing object that spoke to her trying to figure out what it meant.

"Yes I do." She finally answered.

"And what would you do if you had great power?" It asked again.

Mary stood for a moment thinking hard about the question.

"My world is being attacked by evil creatures called neuroi. They are mean and hurt a lot of people and destroy lots of stuff. I want to protect the people." She replied with a grim look on her face.

"Do you think that if you had the power you would do that?" she was asked.

"I would do my best" she answered.

There was silence for several minutes.

"You are worthy." The voice said. "You will be granted great power. Are you ready?"

Mary stood looking around at the chamber walls then at her own body with the various scrapes, cuts and bruises as well as her badly swollen knee.

"I am." She replied firmly.

"Once you get it you have it forever." The voice told her. "There will be no turning back. Are you prepared for that?"

"If I can protect people I am." Mary replied firmly.

"Very well then Mary Sue DuBois. You will become the Brain of the Varga." Came the reply. "This will hurt some at first."

She was surprised that it had addressed her by name since she had not told it her name. Her thoughts were cut off as it felt like her body had been set on fire her scream echoing thought the chamber before she passed out. She had a dream about a girl in her teens white with red hair that was fighting an enemy with the help of some kind of huge lizard type creature that she had bonded with. She woke up laying face down on the beach all the pain she felt after the crash was now gone. She looked at her arms and saw the scrapes and cuts were gone. As she started to move she realized that her bathing suit was also gone. Then she saw that she had something new…a tail! That could only mean one thing…She was now a witch! She was puzzled though because she had not actually met her new familiar and did not know exactly what it was which seemed odd to her since usually a witches familiar came up to her. Mary stood up and discovered that her knee no longer hurt. She looked down and saw they were the same size and all the scrapes and cuts were gone as well. She looked around then generated a shield. It had symbols like a standard witches shield and was quite large. The color seemed to be more green than the shields she has seen a couple of the 555th witches use. She thought for a minute wondering what her intrinsic ability was. She held up her hands and concentrated then watched as a large cone of intense flame erupted from them. Mary smiled, Firestorm was a strong power…then she looked around the small island she was trapped on and her broken boat.

"Yeah this will really help me get home now." She mused with a sigh.

"We can swim home Brain." A voice in her head replied

"Who are you?" Mary asked somewhat confused.

"I'm your Varga." Came the reply "You are my Brain."

"What does that mean," Mary asked puzzled by what he said.

"You provide the direction, I provide the body and power when required." He replied. "That is the bargain."

"You are my familiar?' She replied.

"Yes it's sort of like that.' He told her.

Mary Sue thought for a moment. She knew the basics about being a witch and what a familiar did.

"Yeah you help me do spells and stuff." Mary Sue said.

"Yes I do that too…but I also can do much more like heal your injuries and improve how your body works. You are much stronger now and your senses are better."

"What do you mean?" The little girl asked him.

"What time do you think it is?" he asked her.

Mary Sue looked around and she could see rather well.

"I guess around seven or eight in the morning." She told him.

"It's 1 am. It looks later because you can see in the dark now." He replied. You have more muscle too."

Mary looked down at her body looking more closely at it than after she had first woke up she looked at her chest and did not see her ribs any more. Then she looked at her belly and it looked like she had seen on some of the body builders on the beach. She looked down at her legs; some people had said they looked like peas on a tooth pick…now older men might call them sexy. She raised her right arm and flexed her bicep and was shocked to see how big it was. She walked over to a watermelon size rock that was on the beach and gave it a shove it moved easily. She grabbed it and picked it up surprised at how easy it was. She smiled.

"I'm really strong now." She announced "But I don't know how to get home…I don't even know where it's at."

"We just have to get a higher vantage point." The Varga responded.

"How do we do that?" she asked.

"I grow." Was the simple response.

"How do you do that?" she asked him.

"You tell me to." He said.

Mary Sue thought for a moment puzzled by the reply.

"Varga grow." She finally said.

Mary let out a screech as she suddenly found herself two hundred and fifty feet off the ground imbedded in the face of a monster her feet and butt stuck into it's face.

"W…What happened?" she stammered.

"I'm full size now." He said. "This is my normal form."

"WOW you're BIG!" she exclaimed looking around.

"Well Brain using the measurements of your world I'm about two hundred and fifty feet tall and weigh about one thousand and two hundred tons." He told her.

Mary Sue looked out from her new vantage point she could see about twenty five miles with her enhanced vision she could now see in the dark and much farther. As she looked around she spotted her house.

"I can see my house!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Brain we can easily swim there from here." The Varga told her "It's very close I can make it in less than and hour if I swim under water where it's less choppy."

Mary Sue struggled to free herself from the Vagea's face pulling on her legs and pushing up trying to get her butt free. She squirmed around trying to move.

"Why am I stuck on your face?" She asked him.

"That's part of the deal Brain." Varga told her. "When we are in my base form you are up here and when we are in your base form you have my tail. We are bonded together now Brain. We share one body now."

Mary Sue sat pondering what she had been told. She looked down at where her lower legs ended she could feel her feet so she knew she still had them but she could not see them as they were buried in the Varga's face. She looked down where her bottom was stuck in the Varga's forehead. She wiggled around as best she could her butt was firmly stuck and the way she was imbedded had kept her decent. She thought for a moment then had a disturbing thought.

"If I'm stuck on your have when you are underwater won't I drown?" Mary asked with some concern

"No Brain, you can breathe underwater like I do." Varga told her. "You can handle extremes of temperature and are resistant to impact damage as well."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You don't have to worry what the weather is you can take it. You could drop a rock like that one you have picked earlier on your foot and it would not hurt. You could take hot food out of a pan with your bare hand, Brain." He said.

"So I'm really tough and strong right?" she replied.

"Yes Brain as you were told you have great power now." Varga told her.

Mary sat and thought about what was happening. She remembered the conversation she had with the mysterious glowing form. She thought about her answer to what she would do if she had great power and the reply she got before she was bonded with her Varga. She had in effect made a promise to protect people and the being what ever it was decided she was worthy. The vision she had must have been from a predecessor who had been the previous Brain. She looked down at the huge face she was sitting in. She gently put her hand down on his forehead.

"I made a promise." She finally said. "I have to keep it. I'm more than just a witch."

"Yes you are Brain." The Varga said. "You have been granted great power very few have been given."

"Let's go home. I have to talk to my parents and let the CRAF know what I am now. I promised to help protect the world…I will keep that promise." Mary said with grim determination.

"Yes Brain, your parents have got to be worried. You and your boat have disappeared in a storm." Varga stated, "That does not normally have a good outcome."

Mary knew all too well about the bad outcomes. Too many bodies had washed on shore after storms…and some people never returned at all.

"Yeah my Mommy is probably crying right now." She finally said. "We need to get back home."

"As you wish Brain." Varga replied as he ran into the water and dived in.

Mary was caught by surprise by the speed they went underwater she was amazed by how well she could see now it was a couple minutes before she realized that she had no problem with breathing either. She could breath as easily underwater as she could on the surface and see almost as well. She looked around.

"This is so pretty!" she gushed.

"Yes Brain, the seas around your home are especially nice." He stated. "I'm going to like it here."

"Yeah I like it here too." Mary stated. "It's nice. That's why I want to protect it."

"Well Brain we will do that." The Varga told her. That is why we are a team now. We will protect this world."

"Yes we will." She agreed.

They talked a lot on the way to her home getting to know each other. The Varga was worried about her youth and lack of experience. His previous brains had been in their mid-teens and experienced fighters. Mary was only six and had no combat experience or training. But she also was determined to protect her world. The powers had made good choices in the past and he decided that he could trust them now. It took less than an hour to swim from the island to the mainland. When they were within a mile of shore Varga instructed Mary in using her tail to swim and shrunk down to her base form. She swam the last mile in and climbed on shore. As she climbed up on shore she realized she was still naked.

"I can't come home like this!" She exclaimed. "I'm naked. I'll get in trouble if I come in with-out any clothes on!"

"I can make you some clothes if you need some Bain." The Varga told her.

"Please I can't go in the house like this." Mary pleaded.

"As you wish" He said.

Mary found that she was suddenly wearing an armoured outfit. She had a grey metal breastplate with a similar plate covering her back a series of overlapping plates were coming off the shoulders covering her upper arms about halfway between her shoulders and elbows. There were arm guards covering her lower arms. A similar skirt of overlapping plates came down to mid thigh. She had guards of the same metal covering her lower legs and feet. Under the metal there was a soft material that resembled leather but was much softer. An emblem that resembled the Varga's head was the center of the chest plate. She looked over her new outfit.

"Why did you dress me like this?" she asked.

"This was my previous Brain's favorite outfit." He told her. "I thought you would like it. I can change it if you don't like it."

"Well I do like it." Mary said with a smile. "I'll keep it."

She could hear her mother crying with her enhanced hearing she rushed up to the house. She looked through the doorway and saw her mother standing with her father her face buried in his chest. She was crying

"I would do anything to see her again," she sobbed.

"Turn around." Mary said. "I'm still alive."

Mary's mother looked up and saw her standing there very much alive she rushed over to her. She picked up Mary and gave her a big hug. She was surprised to discover that Mary was wearing metal armour.

"Why are you wearing this?" She asked. "What happened to your bathing suit?"

"I sorta lost it." Mary told her.

Her mother put her down. And stepped back.

"Where did you get that armour from?" she asked.

"Varga made it for me." She told her.

"Who's Varga?" Her mother asked.

"Varga is my familiar." Mary told her. "I'm a witch."

"What's a Varga?" Her father asked.

"I'll show you." Mary said as she backed out the door.

Mary's parents followed her out the door puzzled by her actions. She turned as they followed her out and held up her hand.

"Stop there."She told them then trotted out toward the beach. "Varga grow!"

Suddenly the Varga grew to his full two hundred and fifty foot height with Mary sitting on his forehead.

"Mom, Dad, This is Varga." She announced. "Varga this is my Mom and Dad."

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Dubois." Varga said, "I'm pleased to meet you."

To say that the Dubois were stunned would be an understatement. First a giant bipedal lizard appeared with their daughter in front of them then he greeted them by name. They stood and stared for several moments.

"…Uh…pleased to meet you to Varga." Her father finally said.

"N…Nice to meet you Mr. V..Varga" Her mother stammered.

"No need to be afraid. Your daughter is my Brain." He assured her. "She decides what I do, I can only do what she wants."

"I don't understand." Her father said.

"Your world is in extreme danger. Greater powers have decided that help is needed so I was sent to this world and bonded with your daughter." He told him "The greater powers send Vargas to worlds that are in great danger and bond them to a female of the dominant species. The female makes the decisions while I provide the power."

"But Mary is so young." Her mother stated. "She's only six."

"This is true most Brains are three times her age and experienced warriors." He pointed out but she did some things on the island that other Brains could not do."

"That's because I'm a witch." Mary said. "I have a shield and can make a firestorm."

"The greater powers are quite wise so I have faith that she will be a good Brain." The Varga added. "We will together for a long time."

"How long will that be?" her mother asked.

"As long as she lives." He replied. "And that will be a long time."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When she was chosen as my Brain. She became stronger, tougher, and got better senses." Varga told her. She is much more powerful than before."

"Yeah I can see really good now, I can see underwater and in the dark," Mary told them. "And I was able to pick up a rock the size of a watermelon and it was easy."

"But why?" her mother asked. "Why you?"

"I don't know." Mary told her. "But now I can so now I must…No WE must protect this world from the Neuroi, We have been chosen so we must."

Mary had Varga get down on the ground and lay his head down on the ground so Mary was closer to her parents. They could now see the way her feet and butt were embedded in Varga's face. Her mother looked at Mary sitting between Varga's eyes.

"I want to hug you right now." Her mother said." But I can't"

"You can climb up to hug her if you want." Varga told her without opening his mouth.

"Yeah come on up." Mary invited.

Mary's mother gingerly started to climb up when Mary reached down and grabbing her mothers hand and easily pulled her up and hugged her.

"See Momma we can hug now." Mary said

Mrs. Dubois was surprised by how easily Mary had pulled her up not to mention that it felt strange to be sitting on the Varga's face that she found strange and a little frightening.

"I can't believe how easy you pulled me up." Mrs. Dubois told her. "It's a little frightening up here."

"Oh this is not bad." Mary replied. "Watch this."

Varga stood up. Mrs. Dubois let out a shriek, as they suddenly were two and fifty feet in the air. She squeezed Mary very hard only the armoured chest and back plates kept her from getting smothered.

"We can really see far from up here." Mary announced. "You look over there you can see the island I landed on."

"Y…Yeah you can see pretty far from up here." Mrs. Dubois agreed

"You can see the island my boat got wrecked on. " Mary told her as she pointed at the island.

"Yeah I see it." She replied.

"Hey you guys having a private meeting up there?" Mr. Dubois shouted up.

"Nah…I'm just showing Momma the island I landed on." Mary shouted down. "You want to see it?"

"Sure why not?" Mary replied then reached down and put her open hand by her father. "Climb on."

He gingerly climbed onto the hand and sat down on the palm. Mary brought the hand up to Varga's face and helped him climb up next to her. She pointed to where the island was.

"See, There it is." She told him. "You can see my boat "

"I can see the island." Mr. Dubois said.

"Do see my boat?" Mary asked, "It's near the north end of the island."

"I can barely see the island." He told "her I don't see the boat."

"I don't see it either." Mrs. Dubois added.

"Well Varga said I can see better." Mary said. "I guess that means I can see farther too."

Mr. Dubois looked at his daughters legs where from her ankles down her feet were imbedded in Varga's face and looking farther up he saw how her butt was also imbedded in his face. He pulled on her leg and could tell it was immovably planted.

"Can you get free from him or are you stuck here?" He asked his daughter

""When he is in his base form I'm up here." She told him. "And when I'm in my base form I have a tail now…and it don't go away."

"What about when you call in your magic?" he asked.

"Nope." She replied. "I think that my magic is always up like I am always strong and can see and hear better."

Mrs. Dubois still clung tightly to her daughter shaking slightly and staring at the ground. Mr. Dubois was much less nervous finding the view fascinating.

"Uh…you think you could put us down. I'm really scared up here." Mrs. Dubois finally asked.

"Sure." Mary said with a giggle.

Mary brought the Varga's hand up to his face. Her father clambered over to the giant hand And with some prodding managed to coax his wife over and Mary gentle lowered the to the ground where they climbed off. Mrs. Dubois doing so with a great sigh of relief…That Mary easily heard.

"Now Momma it's not that scary is it?" she asked with a little smirk.

"M…Mary I was terrified." She replied with a shaky voice.

Mary could hear the fear in her mother's voice and felt bad about scaring her She went down to her base form and hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." She told her.

"That's okay" She said ass she hugged Mary back. "You have had a lot of changes and you are not used to them. It's also way past your bedtime young lady you may be super strong and powerful now…But I'm STILL your Momma."

"Momma. I don't care how big and powerful I get I'm still supposed to do what you and Poppa tell me to do." She said in a serious tone. "And Varga agrees."

Mary and her mother broke the hug and walked hand in hand back to the house with her father taking the other hand. Once they got inside Her parents went to the kitchen while Mary went to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She pulled off her armour and laid it on top of her dresser. She was just pulling on a pair of panties when her mother came and knocked on the door asking if she could come in. Mary opened the door to let her in. Her mother looked at her daughter who had been so skinny that you could count her ribs now she could see she had six pack abs and she could see the muscles in her chest and her arms and legs looked much more muscular as well. Mary could tell by the way her mother was staring at her that she had noticed her body.

"Aunt Marcy will be happy I put some meat on my bones." She said with a smile. "I'm not sure what she would say about my tail."

Mrs. Dubois looked at the tail that was as long as Mary was tall.

"I think she might have a problem with the tail." She said. "I'm going to be giving Susie a lot of clothes now…I won't be able to wear them any more".

Mary flicked her tail to punctuate her statement. Mrs. Dubois frowned."

"That is going to be a problem." She said with a sigh. "We don't have a lot of money."

Mary pulled a pink dress out of the closet.

"This is my favorite dress." She said.

A dress suddenly appeared on her that was identical except that it had a hole for her tail with a short sleeve on it to protect her modesty. Her mother looked at her stunned.

"Varga has that covered." She announced with a smile.

She took off the dress and put it in the closet next to the old one. She pulled a short nightgown out of her dresser and put it on It hung up a bit over her tail but hung down okay around her, though it might not be good to wear around company. She climbed into bed working her tail around to get it under her covers. Her mother tucked her in and gave her the usual good night kiss."

"Sleep well Mary." She told her.

Mary reached up and hugged her mother and kissed her.

"You sleep well too Momma." She said.

Mrs. Dubois left the room and closed the door behind her wondering what life was going to be like with a daughter who was not only a witch but also a special one.


	2. Chapter 2 first Fight

**All right people I know that it's been a long time since I posted something. Hopefully I'll post more frequently. I want to thank Zdisslava for beta checking this form. I had some rough spots that needed smoothing out.**

First fight.

Mary had some odd dreams that night. She had been dreaming about a red haired white teen. The older white girl had been fighting various enemies in the dreams; sometimes she was on top of Varga; some times she was fighting in human form save for her tail. Mary noticed that the girl was wearing armour like the Varga had made for her and used a sword. Her dreams showed the girl fighting in much detail. Mary Sue woke up shortly after dawn, as was normal with her. As she started to move she could feel her tail. That had not been a dream. Mary Sue now had a rather large tail. She looked around the bedroom and saw the armour Varga had made for her on top of her dresser. As she slowly slid out of her bed, her new tail dragged the blankets off the bed onto the floor, so she had to pick them up and put them back on the bed. Mary Sue walked out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen where her mother was already cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Momma." She cheerfully greeted.

"Good Morning Mary Sue." Her mother replied as she threw a bemused look at her daughter's new tail.

"That tail is going to take some getting used to," Mary Sue's mother stated, trying not to laugh as. Mary struggled to find a way to sit on a chair that was comfortable for her tail, first attempting to sit on it backwards with the back facing forward like she had seen her father and uncle do sometimes, then trying to sit on it sideways, only to fall off. Finally giving up Mary Sue pushed the chair out of the way and curled her tail around under her finally used that to sit on.

"Yeah I can't even sit in a chair with it." Mary Sue lamented.

"I see that" Mrs. Dubois said with a laugh. "If I can't find my tongs that bacon is going to burn," she added with concern as she rummaged through a drawer looking for her tongs.

Mary watched her mom wishing she could help, when the Varga pointed out that she did not need tongs she could use her bare hands with out getting burned. So she went to the stove and started to turn the bacon with her bare hands. Her mother heard the tell tale pops of the bacon being turned and looked over and was shocked to see Mary Sue using her bare hands to turn the bacon.

"What are you doing?" She screamed. "You're going to burn yourself!"

"No I won't Momma." Mary replied. "Varga said I could handle three thousand degrees."

Mrs. Dubois eyes blinked rapidly in amazement as she watched her daughter handling the cooking bacon with her bare hands and it was obvious that she was not being harmed by it; indeed Mary Sue was able to turn them faster than with the tongs.

"Okay Mary you cook the bacon and I'll start the pancake batter." She told her now apparently nearly fireproof daughter, "Dump the extra grease in that can."

"Okay Momma." Mary replied, easily handling the hot bacon and cast iron pan with her bare hands without problems.

Mr. Dubois came into the kitchen as his wife was in the process of making the pancake batter. He walked over and gave her a little peck on the cheek and looked over by the stove to see to his shock that his daughter was dumping the hot grease out of the pan with one hand on the handle, the other bare hand holding the opposite side of the hot pain to steady it as she poured. He looked over at his wife who shrugged.

"I guess it's one of her powers." She told him.

They watched as Mary put more bacon in the pan using her bare hands to adjust the strips as she placed them.

"I wish I could do that." Mrs. Dubois sighed. "When that batch is done I'm going to use that pan for the pancakes."

"Okay Momma." Mary said.

Mrs. Dubois finished making the pancake batter about the time Mary had finished cooking the last batch of bacon. She went over to the stove and took the fry pan from Mary to start cooking the pancakes. Mary went over to the table and coiled her tail under her to serve as a seat. Her father gave her an odd look when she did that.

"Why are you sitting on your tail like that?" He asked her.

"Because it won't fit in the chairs," She muttered regretfully.

Mr. Dubois looked at her tail then the chairs, and he could see where she might have problems sitting in those chairs with her tail.

"I see. Your Uncle Dave is not going to be happy you lost that boat." He told her.

"It's not lost." She replied, "I know right where it is, we can go get it."

"Maybe after breakfast we can talk to him." He said, "We are going to have to tell him what happened anyway."

"Yeah hopefully he won't get too mad." She hoped.

"Yeah hopefully." He agreed. Then he gave her a wry grin. "But if he starts to get angry you can always introduce him to Varga That should get him to settle down."

Mary giggled. "Yeah"

Mrs. Dubois cooked up a stack of pancakes and brought them to the table. She put the plate down and everybody helped himself or herself. She took some herself and sat down.

"So what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"I'd like to go back to that island and get my stuff back." Mary said.

"We'll have to talk to Uncle Dave about that, we'll need his boat." Mr. Dubois replied.

"Well I saw that the boat is still there." Mary pointed out. "I hope we can find my other stuff too."

"That would be nice." He agreed. "Get dressed and we'll go over there and find out."

"Okay Poppa." She replied and stood up and headed to her room.

When she got to her room she started to look through her clothes for something to wear. She tried on several pairs of shorts and found that her tail pushed the waistband down in the back. She finally settled on a blue pair that fit snuggly and stayed in place then she found a pink T-shirt she liked noting that it was a tighter fit than before. She joined her father and they went to see her uncle. As they walked up to the house Dave noticed his niece's tail as he came out to meet them looking at her tail.

"That's quite the tail you got there Mary." He stated.

"Yeah I'm a witch now." She replied.

"Okay but that tail of yours is huge!" He said. "That girl with the alligator as a familiar, the one in the wheelchair doesn't have a tail nearly that big."

"Well I have a Varga as a familiar." Mary told him. "He's really big."

"Really big." Her father added with a mental grin. "But we have a little problem."

"What's that?" Dave asked

"Mary got caught in that storm last night and her boat was stranded on a small island." He told him.

"How did the boat get stranded?" Dave asked

"The storm pushed my boat up on the island and put a hole in it." Mary told him

"How did you get home?" he asked.

"We swam home." She replied.

"You swam home," Dave said, incredulous, "from an island that is far enough away that I can't see it from here."

"Yup." She responded nonchalantly.

"She is a lot stronger now and her senses are improved." Her father pointed out. "And that's just the beginning of what happened with her. We can fill you in on the boat ride out there."

"Yeah we can go to that island, Mike. I want to see how badly damaged that boat is." He told them.

They boarded the boat and Dave pulled away from the dock and headed out to sea headed in the direction Mary had indicated where the island was. Once he had the course set he turned to Mary.

"Okay what happened Mary?" he asked

"Well I was fishing and caught a big fish it took a while to bring it in and after I did I was tired so I took a nap and when I woke up I had drifted out and couldn't see the shore and a storm was coming in." She said.

"That's why you don't take naps when you are by yourself on a boat that's drifting," her father chided her," It's too easy to get lost."

"Yeah I learned that," Mary Sue agreed ruefully, "I started to get scared, when I saw some white waves. I remembered that you told me that white waves happen when waves are hitting a shore, so I headed toward them. And when I got closer I saw it was an island and the wind and the waves were pushing me toward them too. I was coming in real fast and a big wave picked up the boat and tossed it in. It broke the boat and I was all scraped and cut up and my knee was hurt and swollen."

"You don't look like you're hurt now." Dave noted,. Then he looked more closely at her legs. "You know your legs are thicker too," he observed

"Yeah I'm a lot stronger now and I got more muscles." She told him. "That happened on the island. After I landed I got the safety box and saw a cave and went in there for shelter. I got in just before it started to rain. I went to sleep and was waked up when the ground shook and woke me up. I lit a candle and saw the opening to the cave was blocked by a bunch of rocks."

"How did you get out?" Her father asked.

"There was another rock fall that opened a hole in the back of the cave and it went to a stairway and I got a candle and went down it. It went to a big room that was all lit up. There was this big glowing thing at the end of the room. When I came in a voice came from it and asked me if I wanted power. I said I did. Then it asked me what I would do if I had great power. I told it about the neuroi and that if I had great power I would fight the neuroi to protect the people. It asked me if I would really do that. I said that I would do my best. It didn't say anything for a while…I think it was thinking or maybe talking to other beings. Then it told me I was worthy and I would be granted great power and asked me if I was ready I told it I was. Then it told me that once I have it I'd have it forever and there would be no turning back. And it asked me if I was prepared for that. I told it that if I could protect people I was. Then it told me I would be the Brain of the Varga." Mary said

"That is the creature you were sitting on last night?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah that's him." Mary told him. "I'm not his first Brain. When it gave me the power it said it would hurt some…it felt like I was dropped in a... fire." She shuddered in memory. "It hurt so bad I passed out. While I was out I had like a dream. There was girl older than me white with red hair, she had armour like what I had when I came home and was stuck in his face like I was. They fought a lot of bad people and things. I woke up on the beach, I didn't hurt any more, I had a tail and I didn't have any clothes on."

"So what did you do then?" Her father asked.

"Well I knew I was a witch so I tried some stuff to see what I could do." She told them. "I did a shield first, it works but it's green instead of blue. I also can make a big cone of fire come from my hands."

Mary Sue demonstrated by launching a cone of fire over the port side of the boat.

"See?" She said as a cone of fire went out over 300 feet and was 30 feet in diameter at the base.

Dave turned to Mary's father.

"Mike, your daughter is scary!" He declared. "She could do some damage with that."

"I guess so." Mike replied.

"Varga says we can do a lot more with our Blast Voice." Mary told them "But it can hurt people who are too close."

"Why do you have something like that?" Dave asked her.

"So we can fight the neuroi." Mary replied. "That is why he was sent and bonded with me so we can beat them."

"But why did they pick you?" Her father asked.

"I don't know" She admitted. "Varga says I'm a lot younger than his other Brains. I'm not a warrior either but I am a witch and none of the other girls were. He doesn't know why I was chosen either. I guess we will find out."

"Well we are coming up to that island and I can see your boat up there. Mary." Dave announced, "We'll be landing soon then we can see what you did to your boat."

A few minutes later Dave ran his boat up to the beach and Mary Sue jumped out and ran ashore. Her father and uncle secured the boat by tying a rope to a palm tree and joined Mary as she looked over her boat. They looked over the damage to the boat.

"Well with that hole in the hull it won't float until it's fixed." Dave said. "We are going to have to carry it back on the front deck of my boat."

Mary Sue went to the stern of the boat and picked it up, both of the men were surprised how easily she did so.

"Ok I got the back Uncle Dave." Mary announced. "You got the front."

"You sure you going to be able to handle that end?" he asked. "It's not light."

"I'm really strong now Uncle Dave." She replied confidently. "I can do this. It's my fault it's broke so I should help load it."

"Okay." He said as he picked up the bow.

He was surprised when she was able to handle her end no problem, though it was a lot lower because she was a lot shorter. They carried the little rowboat to Dave's larger cabin cruiser and he placed the bow up on the forecastle of his boat. As he placed his end of the boat Mary was lifting the stern end over her head and discovered she was a little short to get it all the way up. As she stood with it up over her head as high as she could lift, her father came over and finished lifting it up and placing it.

"You need to grow a bit yet honey." He told her with a grin "You are strong but just a little short."

"Yeah I guess I have to grow more." She replied. "But I will."

"Yeah since you are only six you have a lot of growing to do yet." Her dad told her. "Now Uncle Dave and I have to secure your boat so we can get it home."

"Okay Daddy." Mary replied. "I'll go see if I can find my other stuff."

While the men worked to secure the small rowboat to the forecastle of Uncle Dave's boat she went over to where the rockslide had blocked the entrance of the cave. She started to pull the large rocks out and threw them aside. After several minutes the men had the small boat secured and looked over at Mary Sue shocked to see her picking up large rocks that looked like they weighed hundreds of pounds like they were nothing. They watched as she picked up another huge rock and tossed it aside while another somewhat smaller one rolled over her bare foot and she calmly kicked it aside. Mary tugged on another rock and saw that it caused the entire rock-fall to move so she braced herself and yanked then nimbly jumped out of the way as the entire stack slid down exposing the opening to the cave. Mary looked at the now re-exposed mouth of the cave.

"Good I can get the stuff I left in there." She said as she darted inside, her Varga enhanced vision allowing her to easily see in the dim light.

Mary's father and uncle, not having the Varga enhanced senses, could not see inside the cave so her uncle went back to his boat to get a flashlight so they could see when they crawled into the cave which had too low a ceiling for them to stand. Mary Sue was happily folding up the towel she had been sleeping on.

"Look Daddy the stuff I left in the cave is okay!" Mary declared

The men crawled in after Mary unable to stand because the ceiling was too low. They looked at the items Mary had that were in her little sleeping cubbyhole.

"You are still missing a few things like the other candle holder and the Zippo." Her uncle noted.

Mary Sue looked over at the other chamber that had the opening to the caves below.

"I went down there with the other candle holder and the lighter with a spare candle." She said "Maybe they are down there." She held up the candleholder with the candle still in it. "Maybe if we go down there we can find them. "

"Well I guess there is one way to find out." Mary's father said as he pulled out a box of matches and lit the candle. "Okay lead on."

Mary walked over to the opening to the chamber and crawled through it her father and uncle following. They slowly walked down the stairs Mary noticed that there were no lights other than her candle and her uncles flashlight. They went down to the base of the staircase and walked down the dark hallway, before emerging into a large chamber which in the dark looked even larger to Mary. As they entered the chamber, Mary saw her pink bathing suit on the floor. She walked up to it and saw the empty candle holder next to it and laying on the inside of the chest area where the suit was laying front down she saw the loose candle and the Zippo lighter. It looked like Mary had fallen forward and then had vanished from the suit leaving it where she had been laying with the candle and lighter where she had tucked them.

"Look everything is still here." She told her father and uncle. "It looks like I disappeared out of it and left everything where it was."

Mary handed the candleholder she was carrying to her father. She picked up the other candleholder and the loose candle and put the candle in the candleholder. Then she picked up the lighter, flicked it, and used it to light the candle. Mary looked up and pointed at a raised platform at the end of the chamber. With her varga-enhanced vision, it was easy for her to see in the dim light but her father and uncle had trouble seeing it.

"That's where what ever it was that bonded me to the varga was." She told them.

Dave walked over to the raised dais Mary Sue had indicated. He scanned the light around the area.

"I don't see too much here now." He announced "a few little pictures on the wall but that's it."

Mary came up with her candle. Between the brighter light from the candle over the fading light from the flashlight and her enhanced vision she could see rather well. The pictures looked almost like they were writing. Mary Sue's father came up and joined them and looked at the walls.

"This looks like old Mayan picture writing." He said. "I don't know what it means though."

"Well the batteries in this flashlight are going fast so I would like to get out of here before they do." Dave stated.

"But I want to look at these." Mary protested.

"Uncle Dave's right." Her father replied. "The candles are burning out fast too. We can come back later with some Kerosene lanterns."

"Okay Daddy." Mary Sue reluctantly agreed.

They left the cave, Mary Sue picking up her bathing suit on the way out. By this time the batteries in the flashlight were just about dead, and Dave quickly dumped them before the acid ate through them and ruined the flashlight. Mary sadly looked at her bathing suit that she could no longer wear because of her tail. She held it up and shook her head.

"I really liked this suit it's my favorite." She lamented.

"Well you can give it to your cousin Susie." Dave told her.

""And I can make you one that can fit your tail, Brain." Varga told her.

"Really" Mary Sue said out loud.

"Yeah you know she likes that suit and her birthday is tomorrow." Dave said.

"Yeah." Mary handed him the suit. "Varga said he could make me one that fits over my tail!"

Excited at the prospect, Mary Sue scampered off behind some rocks and stripped off her clothes. As soon as she was naked Varga made a new suit that covered her with a place for her tail. It fit as good as her old one did before she had the tail.

"Remember." Varga reminded her, "I can make any kind of clothes you want, and if need be I can make them for others too as long as I can see what size they are.

She quickly gathered up her clothes and came out from behind the rocks wearing her new bathing suit.

"Look Varga made me a new swimsuit that is just like my old one except it can fit my tail!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like it fits pretty good." Dave observed.

"Yeah Susie likes my old one so I'll give it to her." Mary replied. "It's her birthday tomorrow, so I'll give her the clothes I can't wear over my tail."

"She would like that." Dave told her.

"Yeah I think I might have Varga make her some too." Mary Sue added.

"She might like that." Her dad said. "But we should get back."

"You're right." Dave replied, "I have some other things to do to get ready for Susie's birthday party."

Mike lifted his daughter who was holding her clothes in her arms when she turned and looked off the horizon to the east and froze. While she had never seen one before she recognized it immediately…it was a neuroi and a big one. She immediately jumped off the boat and ran ashore armouring up as she did so. Her father and uncle watched her in shock.

"What's going on?" Her father asked.

"There's a neuroi coming." Mary Sue yelled. "You get out of here. We're going to kill it."

By this time the neuroi was visible on the horizon to the east. It was clear that it was a large class neuroi.

"You come with us Mary." Her father replied.

"NO! Varga and I have to kill it." She yelled back "GO!"

Mary scrambled up the hill. "Varga grow!" she called out and immediately the Varga appeared at his full size. She turned again to look at her father and uncle "GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed at the tip of her lungs.

Dave stared at the huge reptile that suddenly appeared under his niece. He looked at his brother.

"I think we better do as she says." He muttered as he started the motor.

Mike pushed the boat off the beach and climbed in. The boat backed away from shore and turned and headed out to sea. Meanwhile Mary Sue and Varga turned to face their giant foe. The Neuroi was one of the large blimp shaped ones. While not very fast it was large and well armed, the size and shape of the Goodyear blimp. It had spotted the giant lizard and its rider and after pausing moved to attack.

"You ready Varga?" Mary Sue asked. There was no hint of fear or nervousness in her voice.

"I'm ready." the giant reptile replied.

"Let's do this!" she called out. "Hey you big Meany! You're gonna DIE!"

The giant class neuroi charged up its weapons and fired. Varga braced for an impact…that never came. Mary Sue threw up a huge shield that easily blocked the blasts. She raised her hands and let loose with her firestorm. The neuroi was caught in the cone of fire. It let out a screech as a layer of armour was burned off the front and turned away to regenerate.

"Well done Brain." Varga told her.

"Is it safe to use your Blast Voice or are my Papa and uncle still too close." She asked.

"They are still too close to safely use it I'm afraid." He said.

"Well I'll just have to burn it with my firestorm then." She replied.

"The neuroi quickly regenerated the surface damage and charged in again and once again its blasts were stopped by a huge green shield and Mary Sue hit it with another cone of fire. Burning off more armour and it turned away again to regenerate. Meanwhile the men fleeing in the small boat watched the battle of titans in awe. Twice more the neuroi charged the witch and the Varga and twice more it got burned. It changed tactics and pulled back out of range of the witch's firestorm and hammered at the green disc of magic that Mary Sue used to block the beams.

"You alright Brain?" Varga asked concerned about the amount of energy the little girl was putting out.

"I think I can hold out a little longer." She told him. "Just let me know as soon as they're safe."

Her shield had started to waver a bit when he told her that they were now at a safe distance. Mary Sue called up the Blast Voice. On the boat the men suddenly were hit by a loud screech that was painful to their ears. They looked up and could see a transparent shimmering beam come out from the giant reptiles mouth. The neuroi was caught in it…and the front of it started to just vanish and it rapidly moved back until it just disappeared. There were no falling flakes it just vanished. The screeching halted once the neuroi disappeared. They looked up at where the neuroi was when it had been hit with the Blast Voice and it had literally evaporated. Dave had seen a couple neuroi destroyed by witches when he had been in the merchant marine and was on a convoy that had been attacked by neuroi in those cases the hulls had been penetrated and the cores destroyed which caused the neuroi to shatter into white flakes. This one had just evaporated and disappeared.

"I've seen neuroi killed by witches before." Dave said "But I have never seen completely obliterated the way that one was. Your daughter and her friend are a dangerous team."

"I think so.' Mike replied.

Back on the island Mary Sue with her enhanced hearing and the Varga listened to the conversation on the boat.

"They are right Brain." Varga stated. "I had been worried about how you would do because you are so young and inexperienced, but I am not now. The Greater Powers have indeed made a good choice. You did not hesitate and performed very well. You are a very good brain. That shield of yours is very effective. I had been worried that it would hit me with its beams but while I'm very strong and could probably taken it I think it would hurt."

"I don't want to see you get hit by them." Mary Sue told him. "We are a team and I am going to protect you the best I can. Just because you are big and strong don't mean that I'm not going to protect you. You're my buddy. We are a team we will protect this world. "

"Yes Brain we shall. I believe that I am going to enjoy working with you." Varga stated.

"Well I enjoy working with you now." Mary Sue responded. "Lets go out to Papa and uncle Dave."

"By your command." Varga said as he dived into the water.

Dave and Mike watched as Varga dived into the water with Mary Sue and vanished under the surface. Dave turned to Mike.

"Is she going to be okay under there? " He asked.

"She should be fine." Mike replied. "I think that is what they did to get home. There have been a lot of changes in what she can do. Ask her how she helped her mother cook breakfast this morning."

The two men watched the shadow approaching underwater as it grew larger as it got closer until it pulled up along side the boat they were in dwarfing it. The head broke the surface a few dozen yards from the boat. Mary Sue smiled as she broke the surface.

"Neuroi all gone!" she cheerfully declared.

"Yeah I'll say." Dave replied. "I've seen a few neuroi destroyed by witches when I was in the Merchant Marines, but none of them were completely obliterated the way that one was."

"Yes the blast voice is a powerful weapon." Varga said. "Against it a mere neuroi stands no chance."

"Well against you two that one certainly didn't." Mike agreed.

"Yes I was a little worried at first when your daughter was chosen to be my brain because she is so young and inexperienced." Varga told him. "But she has shown that she is indeed a good choice. She has excellent instincts and is decisive in combat. She is a good Brain and I know we will be a good team."

"Well I promised that thing that bonded us together that if it gave me power I would protect everybody from the neuroi so I have to fight them " Mary Sue said. "You told me that if I make a promise I should keep it."

"Yes I did and I'm glad to see that you do as you are told." Her father said.

"You should be proud of her." Varga said, "For one so young she already has great integrity and honor. She is courageous and intuitive as well. I think she will be even better than my previous brain. She did not hesitate and knew what had to be done even though this is her first combat."

"She's Creole." Her uncle started. "Of course she is going to be a good fighter.

"I believe that." Varga said. "Princess Marisha was seventeen years old and had been a warrior since she was nine and she still was nervous the first time we went into battle together against a foe less dangerous than that neuroi."

"You showed me some of your memories of her and she was a pretty good fighter." Mary Sue said.

"Yes she was but I think you will be even better based on what you showed today." Varga replied. "And while you are still small you will grow and get stronger when you do."

"Well I can't wait until I'm big." Mary Sue pointed out. "I have to fight now."

"Yes we do." Varga agreed.

"Well the witches of the 555th are your age and some are even younger so I think that for our world it's not so strange." Dave pointed out.

"It will be interesting to see how the young warriors of your world compare with the older warriors of other worlds." Vzrga commented.

'Witches age out and loose their powers around age twenty, so most are in their teens." Mike said. "But the 555th has girls that are a lot younger. There is one from near here who is seven and has been a strike witch for a year, and she is in a wheelchair because her legs are paralyzed from polio. They have a girl who is three and another who is two and was still in diapers when she became a shield witch! Most of them are six or seven."

"Your world seems to start your warriors at rather young ages." Varga observed.

"We are fighting for survival." Dave told him "The witches are the key to our survival. We have some that are manifesting their magic early so they have been starting out early. We don't have enough witches even starting them so young. "

"Well that is going to change because we are here now." Mary Sue declared.

"Yes Brain we shall do much to end this threat to your people." Varga added.

"Well you two certainly put on a show today." Dave said. "I think that the neuroi are going to have a much harder time now."

"Yeah, I think that things are going to change a lot now." Mike added.

"Well we are getting close to shore so I guess you are going to have shrink down to your small size now." Dave suggested.

"I think we're going to stay big." Mary Sue replied. "I think people are going to have to get used to us."

"I agree with you Brain we are going to be a team now for a very long time." Varga agreed.

The small boat escorted the giant lizard ands it's tiny passenger to shore. A small crowd of people soon gathered on the shore staring at the giant lizard. Mary Sue's mother explained that she was a witch and that giant lizard was her familiar. Most of the crowd hung back as the Varga climbed ashore drawing up to his full height. Not everybody did though, one little girl charged up to the Varga as he walked out of the water. Susie Q Dubois, Mary Sue's five-year-old cousin had recognized her when she saw Mary sitting on the Varga's face and immediately charged up and called out to her.

"Hey! Bring me up there too!" she shouted running right up to his feet and jumping up and down.

She had charged up so fast that he barely missed stepping on her. Mary Sue looked down at her favorite cousin jumping up and down and smiled.

"Varga Help Susie Q get up here." Mary Sue ordered.

"As you command, Brain " He replied as he put his hand down and Susie clambered onto it and he raised his hand up by his face and she jumped to his face as soon as it was close.

"WOW! This is so neat!" Susie gushed as she clambered up to sit next to Mary. "How did you get on this thing and what is it?"

"Susie Q, this is Varga. Varga, this is Susie Q she's my favorite cousin." Marie said in introduction.

"Pleased to meet you Susie Q " Varga rumbled.

Susie's eyes bugged out as she realized that the huge beast had just talked to her.

"Hi Varga." She finally answered.

Susie looked down and saw than her cousin's feet were implanted in the varga's face, as was her butt. She grabbed Mary's lower leg and tugged on it and found it was stuck and would not pull out.

"Why is my cousin stuck in your face?" she asked curiously.

"That is part of the deal made with the greater powers." Varga replied.

"When I was in that cave a glowing light thing asked me if I want great power and I said I did and it asked me what I would do if I had great power. I told it that I would fight the neuroi and protect all the people. It said I was worthy and that I would become the brain of the Varga and asked me if I was ready. I told it I was it told me that once it was done I could not go back and asked me if I still wanted to do it. I said if I could help people I would. It told me I was worthy but it would hurt a little."

"Did it?" Susie Q asked

"It felt like I was dropped in a fire!" Mary exclaimed. "It hurt so bad I passed out. When I woke up all the bruises and scrapes that I had were gone, my knee felt better, my bathing suit was gone and I had a big tail."

"We share bodies now when we use my form she is in my face and when we use hers she has a tail." Varga added.

"So are you going to fight the neuroi now?" Susie asked.

"We already killed one." Mary announced with pride, "A big one! Blew it right out of the sky! It tried to hurt Varga with its beams but I used my shield to block them then Varga blasted it with his blast voice."

"Your cousin is a good brain and that shield she has is powerful. I have never had a brain that could do that before." Varga added.

Mary was listening with her Varga enhanced hearing to her uncle and father tell the people who had arrived on the shore and gone up to the boat when they docked it. Mary giggled to herself as she listened to her father and uncle tell the people what they had seen. The people who were coming up to hear the story would listen to the men tell the story and then look at Mary and Varga. She listened with amusement to the reactions. She found the reactions of the people to the descriptions of the battle funny. With her normal hearing Susie Q could not hear the conversations about the battle with the neuroi.

"So what were you up to today?" Mary asked Susie.

"That meany Nate Schmidt was picking on Jenny again." Susie replied rage building up in her voice. "He's always teasing her because she lost her leg. It really makes me mad! So I made him stop."

"How did you do that? Mary asked.

"I snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a stick then when he turned around I hit him in the face." Susie told them with glee, "He tried to take my stick away from me and I hit him between the legs, then I hit him in the knee and hit him in the head again and he ran off."

"He's ten years old and twice as big as you!" Mary exclaimed. "Weren't you scared, he's bigger than you."

"Nah, that makes him easier to hit." Susie replied nonchalantly, "He's a bigger target."

"You are quite the warrior." Varga said with a chuckle. "It seems to run in your family."

"Hey, we're Creole!" Susie declared, "We're tough. So how are you going to come to my party tomorrow? You won't fit in the yard now."

"Sure we can." Mary replied. She grabbed he younger cousin and pulled her up against her chest. "Varga down!"

Suddenly the Varga disappeared leaving Mary Sue standing holding her cousin, only the tail giving a clue that the Varga was there.

"Wow!" Susie exclaimed, "Varga's gone!"

"No he's not." Mary replied. We share one body now we can do it like him or we can make it like mine. It just keeps the tail."

"So you can still come to my party tomorrow." Susie said.

"Yup we can. And I'll be there." Mary told her.

Mary put Susie down on her feet and walked over to the boats.. She looked over the damage to her boat.

"I messed it up pretty bad." She sadly stated. "I wish I could fix it."

"We can Brain." Varga announced in her head.

"We can?" Mary thought back, She put her hands on the damaged section of the boat. "Do it."

A wood-like material flowed from her hands and filled the hole, leaving an almost seamless patch.

"Wow I didn't know we could do that." Mary exclaimed

"You didn't ask." Varga chuckled in her head.

"You think you guys can make that boat tougher so maybe if it gets caught in a storm again so it won't get holed?" Dave asked.

Mary Sue and Varga had a quick conversation on their head.

"Sure we can." Mary Sue responded.

Mary Sue ran her hands over the boat and it turned a shiny grey colour that looked like it had bean painted on. She then added floats that looked like they were made of the same metal under the gunnels.

"That should do it." She said. "I added some floats incase it gets swamped it won't sink"

Dave walked over to the boar and ran his hands over the slick surface. He was surprised by the way his hand slid over it like it had been oiled. It looked like the coating had been painted on and was the same thickness as paint would be. He took out his knife and prodded it. The tip if the blade just slid on the coating without leaving a mark and not catching at all. He poked at it harder and it was not affected at all.

"What is this stuff?" Dave asked.

"I don't know what it is." Mary replied. She had a little talk in her head with the Varga. "I guess we can call it Varga metal. My armour is made from it.

By this time Dave was hammering at the boat quite heavily, amazed by how well it resisted his efforts.

"This stuff is really strong." He finally told her.

"Yeah Varga says you can't hit it hard enough to damage it," Mary Sue said.

"Well it's getting late." Dave pointed out. "We still have to get ready for tomorrow. And it's getting pretty close to a couple of girls bedtimes."

Both of the girls looked at the sun on the horizon. Both realized that it was time to have dinner and go to bed; Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Susie Q looked at her cousin's armour.

"I like your armour I wish I had armour like yours." She sighed.

"Well I have a lot of clothes I can't wear any more because of my tail." Mary said as she dug around in the boat for her pink bathing suit pulled it out and handed it to Suzie. "Like this bathing suit, and I know you like it."

Susie took the bathing suit from Mary and looked it over.

"Is this mine?" she finally asked. "I know it's your favorite."

"Well I can't wear it anymore." Mary replied, flicking her tail. "Because of this. I'm going to be giving you most of the rest of my clothes too."

"Really?" Susie asked, stunned by what she heard.

"Yup." Mary Sue replied. "I'm giving you all my dresses and a lot of my skirts and pants too."

"So you are going to be giving me all your clothes for my birthday?" Susie asked.

"Well I'm giving you all the clothes but I have something special for your birthday." Mary replied.

"What's that?" Susie asked.

"It's a surprise, " Mary told her with a grin, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Susie pouted a bit then smiled.

"Oh Okay I'll wait until tomorrow then." She finally said then turned to go home.

Mary watched her cousin leave.

"I think she would like armour like mine." Mary stated. "And a sword too."

"I agree with you Brain." Varga confirmed.

"I'll have you make her some tomorrow," Mary decided.


End file.
